darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
The Kendal/dialogue
*'Player:' Errr... hello? *'The Kendal:' Who dares to disturb my slumber? *''It's just me, no one special.'' **'Player:' It's just me, , no one special. **'The Kendal:' Have you come, then, to pay your respects? **'Player:' How... exactly do I do that? **'The Kendal:' With your blood, mortal! **''Time to go!'' ***'Player:' Time to go, see you later! ***'The Kendal:' Go now, mortal, but I'll be watching you! **''You mean a sacrifice?'' ***'Player: '''You mean a sacrifice? Are you some kind of god? ***'The Kendal:' I am the guardian of the mountain, the god of the northern lands. I move the earth and control the skies. I am the Kendal! ***''I seek your advice, oh great one! ****'Player:' I seek your advice, oh great one! I seek the cowardly murderer of a young lady of a nearby clan of mountain people. Do you know where I can find this person? ****'The Kendal:' Dialogue missing ***''You look like you escaped from a fairground!'' ****'Player:' You look like you escaped from a fairground! ****'The Kendal:' I would not say such things if I were you, mortal! ***''You look like a man in a bearsuit!'' ****'Player:' You look like a man in a bearsuit! ****'The Kendal:' What did you say, mortal? ****'Player:' I said, you look like a man wearing a bearsuit! ****'The Kendal:' How did you figure that out? How did you know? ****'Player:' I just said you looked like a man wearing a bearsuit, I didn't know you were! So what are you doing here, pretending to be a god? ****'The Kendal:' Ah, the people that live in the mountains here, they are a superstitious lot. They fear few things, but magic and gods they're scared to death of. So I took on the guise of one of their legends. It's a good way of being left alone. ****'Player:' And do you leave them alone as well? ****'The Kendal:' Ah, you're referring to the skeletons you see here? Yes, I did. Most of the time, at least. When there was no troll to be ambushed, and I had to eat... ****'Player:' Did you kill a young lady, by the lake? Just recently? ****'The Kendal:' Recently? Oh no, the entrance you came through has been blocked off for a good many years now. I've only seen trolls and the occasional stray dwarf since then, until you came along. But yes, more than ten years ago, I did kill someone like that. ****''Oh, never mind then, that can't be right.'' *****'Player:' Oh, never mind then, that can't be the person I'm looking for. I'll be off. ****''Can I see that corpse?'' *****'Player:' Can I see that corpse? I'd like to make sure of something. *****'The Kendal:' She is just over there, in the centre, with the dress. I did not eat her after I killed her, she was too beautiful for that. I felt sorry for killing her, but by then it was already too late. *****'Player:' Yes, she does match the description I was given, it is her after all! *****''Hand the body over to me!'' ******'Player:' I demand that you hand the body over to me! I must return them to her father! ******'The Kendal:' You demand nothing! You may have uncovered my disguise, but my claws can still tear you apart at will! I will not allow you to leave! *****''I humbly request to be given the remains.'' ******'Player:' I humbly request to be given the remains, so I can return them to her father. ******'The Kendal:' I cannot do that. If they knew I wasn't a god, and if her father knew I killed his daughter, the whole tribe would come in here at once and I'd be finished. ******''I will kill you myself!'' ******''Never mind then, I'd better leave.'' *******'Player:' Never mind then, I'd better leave. *******'The Kendal:' I'm afraid I can't let you leave either. You cannot tell anyone about me. *****''I think you're completely mad!'' ******'Player:' I think you're completely mad, walking around in your silly bearsuit, killing innocent people! ******'The Kendal:' And how is that very much different from you, walking around in silly suits of armour, killing everything that moves? ******'Player:' Never mind. *''It's me, of whom many legends are sung.'' **'Player:' It's , of whom many legends are sung. **'The Kendal:' You are brave, to come into my cave and say a thing like that! *''Slumber? You don't seem to be sleeping.'' **'Player:' Slumber? You don't seem to be sleeping. **'The Kendal:' Do not mock me, mortal! *''If attempting to take the nearby Corpse of woman'' **'The Kendal:' I did not give you permission to touch that, mortal!